I'm glad I could be of assistance
by fancyterrible
Summary: Jane calls Maura over for help when she gets in a bind. What happens next isn't something either of them expected. This is a first encounter one-shot filled with all the smut that ever smutted.


_**This is my second fanfic attempt. Maybe too silly of a premise for a first encounter? Give me your reviews! Let me know what you think. :)**_

###

Jane heard Maura's tap-tap-tap on her apartment door and she leapt up to answer it. Maura bustled in, her medical bag held in the crook of her arm, her eyebrows in a low, worried position, her lips pursed. She was still in her work clothes, a sleek crimson Herve Leger dress that was almost inappropriately low cut for a professional environment. Her black heels were so high she was nearly eye-level with Jane. Though Jane was barefoot.

"What's the emergency?" Maura asked, her voice rich with worry. "On the phone you sounded distraught."

"Thanks for coming so quickly, Maur," Jane said, shutting and locking the front door. She turned and faced her best friend. "You were the only person I could call. This is so embarrassing." Jane tried for a sheepish smile, but produced more of an awkward grimace. She held her hand up, the back of it facing Maura.

Maura set down her bag and tilted her head to the side. She took Jane's hand and turned it, looking at it from back to front. "I don't see any swelling or redness. No lacerations." She shook her head. "What's the problem?"

Jane opened her eyes wide in her patented "Duh! Maura!" look and gave her pinky finger an exaggerated wiggle.

Maura squinted in her own patented "Jane Is Being Crazy Again" look. She leaned forward to get a better view of Jane's pinky finger. "From your movements I can tell the neck of your metacarpal is uninjured. I see no bruising…"

"The ring, Maura," Jane said, her voice tinged with annoyance. "The ring!"

Maura looked at the ring on Jane's pinky and then she looked back at Jane, surprised. "It's lovely," she said with a small smile. "I didn't even know you liked jewelry. I don't think I've ever seen you wear a ring before. Is it silver or white gold?"

"It's stuck," Jane said in a flat voice. "Very, very stuck." Her cheeks went a little pink.

"I see," Maura said, taking in Jane's flushed face. "I take it this isn't your ring?"

"It's a family heirloom. I found it when I was cleaning out a kitchen drawer and-"

"You keep family heirlooms in your kitchen drawers?" Maura raised an eyebrow.

Jane sighed. "Stay with me, Maura. Focus."

Maura nodded and tried not to grin. Sometimes she liked to go off on tangents just to watch Jane's face scrunch up in frustration.

"I found it in the drawer," Jane continued, "and I wasn't sure what size it was so I thought I'd try it on to see which finger it fit on best. You know, for sizing purposes."

"And who are you sizing this ring for?" Maura asked, crossing one foot in front of the other and standing a little taller. "It appears too small and feminine for Casey."

Jane rolled her eyes and puffed out her cheeks. "I thought Ma might want it back since I'm never going to wear it. And obviously it's way too small for me."

"Hmm," Maura said, taking Jane's hand and examining her finger. "What have you tried so far to remove it?"

"Besides dish soap and a lot of yanking? Nothing." They were both quiet for a moment, Maura waiting to see if Jane would make a "that's what he said" joke. But the moment passed. Maura held Jane's hand up to the light. With her other hand she gave a careful pull on the ring.

"Ow!" Jane yelled, yanking her hand away from Maura. "I told you. I tried that already."

Maura gave Jane A Look, and went into the kitchen. She began rummaging in Jane's pantry.

"What are you doing in there?" Jane asked, wiggling her fingers at Maura again. "I keep all my bolt cutters and blow torches in the bedroom."

Maura raised her eyebrows and laughed her deep chuckle. "I'm looking for some olive oil. Or… _any_ kind of oil. How do you have no oil in here?"

Jane came into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. She shrugged. "I don't really do a lot of cooking."

"Clearly," Maura said, motioning at the mostly empty pantry. She turned and opened Jane's fridge. "No butter, either?" Maura made an exasperated noise. "You have to give me something to work with here." She waggled her fingers in a gesture for Jane to hold up her hand again. Jane complied and Maura took two steps closer so she could get a good look at the ring. The two women were standing so close Maura could smell the light lavender scent of Jane's hair. She sucked in her bottom lip without even realizing she was doing it.

Maura gently tried to twist the ring, but it wouldn't budge. She gave it a little tug and stopped when Jane winced. Maura felt a flush rising up her chest. "Do you have any, um, lubricant?" she asked. The fact that she was turning red mystified her. Maura could talk about any manner of things with any manner of people and nothing bothered her. Why would this be any different?

Jane's eyes went wide and she bit her lips, fighting back a smile. "Fresh out," she said.

Maura blinked a few times, at a loss for how to respond.

"Kidding," Jane laughed, play punching Maura in the shoulder. "I'm just kidding, Maura. No, I don't have any lube. This apartment is a dry, dry desert of loneliness and starvation."

Maura shook her head and smiled. "I'm going to try something here, and I don't want you to be squeamish, OK? It probably won't work, but since your apartment of loneliness and foodlessness offers no tools, I'm going to have to improvise."

Jane nodded. "Just please don't cut off my finger."

Maura took Jane's hand, folding her fingers over so that just her pinky stuck out. "I promise not to cut off your finger." She licked her lips, gave Jane an apologetic sort of smile, and then put Jane's entire pinky into her mouth.

Jane's eyes went wide, then she scrunched up her nose. "Maura! No! Ew!" She tried to pull her finger out of Maura's mouth but Maura held up a finger to motion for Jane to stop struggling. She then held Jane's hand with both of her own and sucked at the ring.

Jane stopped struggling. Maura's hot tongue was circling the ring, trying to get it to move. Her hazel eyes held steady contact with Jane's darker eyes. Jane tried to laugh off the heat growing up her neck and into her face, but the laugh stuck in her throat as Maura sucked a little harder. Jane's heartbeat kicked up a notch as Maura's tongue gracefully moved up and down her pinky. Maura's lips were pursed around Jane's finger, a pink rosebud.

Jane realized she was gripping the kitchen counter with her free hand. But what she really wanted to do was grip the back of Maura's head, entangle her fingers in Maura's golden hair, press herself up against that flawless dress. She thought maybe she was going crazy. She physically shook her head side-to-side to try to shake the image from her mind. She let go of the kitchen counter and pulled her hand over her face in a quick movement, trying to refocus, trying to settle down.

Suddenly, her finger was out of Maura's mouth, wet and still warm from the contact. "What's the matter?" Maura asked. "Does it tickle?" She used her long fingers to try to twist the ring again, but it still wouldn't budge.

"It's… it's fine," Jane managed to stammer, her voice low and husky. "It, uh, it feels fine." She swallowed hard, realizing that she was barely making sense.

"Let me try again, then," Maura answered matter-of-factly, once again engulfing Jane's finger in her mouth. This time when she looked in Jane's eyes, there was something different. Jane noticed Maura's pupils were bigger, her lids a little lower. Maura's tongue was hotter and moving in slower circles around Jane's pinky. Her tongue was, in fact, completely ignoring the ring.

Jane felt her pulse quicken. A growing heat spread through her body, her breathing rate increasing at an alarming pace. Maura sucked again and Jane found herself closing her eyes and stifling a moan. She no longer cared how it must look to Maura, because, honestly, Maura seemed to know exactly what she was doing.

Jane fought the suction of Maura's mouth and pulled her pinky out halfway, before sliding it back through Maura's rosebud lips. She did it again. And again. Slowly, so slowly. Now it was Maura's turn to close her already heavy-lidded eyes. She kicked off her heels, giving Jane an excellent view of her heaving cleavage.

Jane pulled her finger completely out of Maura's mouth, noting that those rosebud lips were a darker shade of pink now, those hazel eyes were dilated and sparkling, that crimson dress clinging to erect nipples and a heaving bosom.

Before Jane could ask what in the world was going on, Maura rushed up to her, grabbing her roughly on both sides of her head, and crashing her mouth onto Jane's. Jane's initial instinct was to fight back. She was so used to grubby men lunging at her with scratchy faces and beer breath, with slippery tongues and slobbery lips, she had long ago decided that she wasn't a kisser. It just wasn't a thing that turned her on.

Until now.

Jane could smell everything about Maura - a combination of citrusy hair products and perfume that had changed its chemistry after spending a long day clinging to Maura's neck and behind her ears. Jane could even smell a hint of the morgue: a doctor-y, medicinal smell that she was shocked to find wildly intoxicating.

Maura's hands ran through Jane's hair as she pressed her lips urgently to Jane's. She sucked Jane's bottom lip and Jane felt her eyes roll back in her head. Those soft lips, that searing tongue, so _this_ was what kissing was all about. No _wonder_ people liked doing it.

Jane put her hands on Maura's waist as she let Maura have her way with the kissing. Their tongues were searching each other out now and Maura could no longer contain a low, rumbling groan. She pressed herself up against Jane, nearly bursting out of her tight dress. And Jane wasn't sure what to do. At all.

The kissing was fantastic, but this was Maura. _Maura_. And sure they'd been best friends for years, and were movie-watching snuggle buddies when they weren't being bad ass moutherfuckers at work. But this was something totally different. This was, obviously, uh, obviously….

Maura bit Jane's bottom lip ever so gently and Jane stopped thinking. All words and thoughts were lost. This was obviously something that should have happened a long time ago. She stopped being a passive player in the kissing game and wrapped her arms around Maura's waist, pulling her close and tight. Her fingers found the zipper to Maura's dress and without even thinking about what she was doing, she started slowly unzipping.

Maura was shimmying out of her dress before the zipper was even halfway down. She refused to let her lips leave Jane's, but she had to take her hands out of Jane's hair to tug at the tight sleeves. Then, in one swift move, the dress was at her feet and the Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts was standing in Detective Jane Rizzoli's kitchen wearing nothing but black lace. And not much of that.

Jane broke away from the kissing to look at Maura who suddenly took a step back and looked away. She was breathing hard, her breasts moving up and down rapidly, nearly spilling out of the black demi-cups that struggled to contain her voluptuousness. She forced her eyes back to Jane's, and was met with a searing gaze.

Maura licked her lips, took a deep breath, and looked like she was about to say something. But Jane quickly closed the distance between them, pressing herself up against Maura, and pushing her up against the wall that joined the kitchen to the living room. Jane's mouth was on Maura's neck, her hands running up and down the doctor's sides. Jane's kisses left Maura's neck, reaching her collarbone, kissing dangerously near the peak of cleavage that was rising and falling like Maura was running a marathon.

"Jane," Maura whispered.

"Shhh," Jane said, her hot breath blowing across Maura's chest. "Let's analyze this later, OK?" She lifted her eyes to Maura's heavy-lidded gaze. "You're alright, though? This is OK with you?" Her hands were now gently grazing Maura's ribcage, tantalizingly close to the underwire of Maura's bra.

Maura nodded. "It's more than OK, Jane. It's, I have no words, I…" her voice was lost as she sucked in a sharp breath. Jane's hands engulfed Maura's breasts, gently, the slow caress of someone who is in awe – someone who is memorizing a moment in time.

"Jesus, Maura, how is it legal for one person to be so beautiful?" Jane's body seemed to know exactly what to do with Maura, as (without even thinking about what she was doing) her thigh pushed in between Maura's legs. Maura began to grind up against Jane's thigh as Jane moved her face to join her hands that were still caressing Maura's breasts.

Maura's hands were moving on their own volition, reaching behind her back, unclasping her bra, letting it fall to the ground. Then they were in Jane's hair, running through the shining black curls, adding gentle pressure to encourage Jane as her tongue teased one of Maura's nipples.

"Off," it came out as a deep, monosyllabic command. Maura was pulling at Jane's BPD t-shirt. "Now."

Jane yanked her shirt over her head, revealing that she was bra-less. Now it was Maura's turn to press up against Jane, pushing her into the living room and into the back of the couch. They tumbled over the side, with Maura ending up on top of Jane. She gave a deep chuckle as she settled into a proper straddle. Her hands went to Jane's breasts and Jane's eyes closed as a small groan escaped her throat.

Maura dipped her head, kissing along Jane's sharp jawline, her caramel hair falling to the sides of her head making a curtain around their two faces. Jane turned her head and met Maura's mouth with her own. Their kissing was fierce, each battling for dominance over the other. Jane's hands slid to Maura's ass, running under the black lace panties, feeling the flushed skin underneath. She guided her hand around Maura's hip to the front of the panties, feeling the pulsing heat and wetness.

"I don't know what to do," Jane gasped into Maura's mouth. "I mean, I've never done this…"

"Just do what you like done to you," Maura whispered up against Jane's lips. "Don't think. Just touch."

Jane's hand brushed Maura's clit as she moved it to the lower, deeper wetness. Maura pressed herself against Jane's hand. "Yes. Perfect." She groaned. Her eyes opened and she gazed into Jane's eyes. "God, Jane. Look at what you do to me."

Jane slipped a finger inside of Maura and Maura cried out. Jane almost stopped, shocked at the noise ripping from Maura's throat. But then she smiled, because oh my God, yes. _Look_ at what she was doing to _Maura_. Jane added a finger and Maura cried out again, pumping her body up and down on Jane's fingers. She was calling Jane's name as Jane's fingers moved in and out, feeling Maura's muscles tighten against her.

Maura's hands went to her hair, her eyes closed, face lifted to the ceiling, as Jane's fingers pumped, her thumb finding Maura's clit. Maura's hands slammed down onto Jane, gripping Jane's shoulders as she felt herself losing control over her body. Her head tossed back, her mouth parted, Maura made noises Jane had never even imagined. And then she was gasping for breath, shuddering a few lingering times, and down for the count, her entire body weight pressed onto Jane. Maura's sweat slickened breasts moved smoothly over Jane's breasts as they both breathed each other in.

"I am going to assert that you definitely know what you're doing, Jane Rizzoli," Maura breathed.

Jane chuckled quietly and ran her hands up and down Maura's sweaty back. "I think I'm learning from the best," she answered.

"You forget," Maura said, lifting her head and looking into Jane's sultry gaze. "I've never done this either."

Jane gave Maura a joking, skeptical look. "Why do I doubt that, Dr. Isles?" She ran a hand over Maura's blotchy chest and laughed.

"Well, I hardly count a few drunken make-out sessions in college," Maura said, flushing.

"Totally counts," Jane said, but was unable to finish as Maura covered her mouth with her own lips.

Maura moved her kissing down Jane's neck and to the swell of her breasts. She engulfed a nipple with her blisteringly hot mouth, sucking gently as Jane's hips gyrated underneath her.

"Here's something I've never done before," she whispered into Jane's cleavage. Maura slid herself down Jane's body, pulling Jane's jogging shorts and boy shorts-style panties down along with her. She tossed them over the side of the couch and then teased the trimmed curls she'd just exposed.

Jane had gone still and silent as Maura's fingers began to explore her.

"Is this OK?" Maura murmured, leaning her face closer to Jane's sex. She lifted her eyes only to seek out Jane's answer. Jane was staring at her, her lips parted, showing that she was barely biting her tongue. Her chest heaved. Her head nodded. Maura smiled and chuckled her intoxicating laugh.

Maura slid two fingers into Jane as she dipped her mouth to seek out Jane's clit. Her searing tongue found it quickly, though it moved tortuously slow as Maura's fingers pumped first softly and then harder and faster.

Jane was over the edge in seconds, crying out, thrashing. Maura held on tight, riding the waves, loving every second. Then, when Jane settled down, Maura slid her face back up to Jane's, kissing her hard.

After a few minutes of working to catch her breath, Jane moved her hand to Maura's sex, sliding quickly in and out of the doctor, eliciting a surprised and delighted cry.

Jane pulled her hand away from Maura and held it up. She grinned.

"Ah," Maura said, raising her eyebrows and swallowing hard. "I see you've lubricated the ring."

"Indeed I have, doctor," Jane answered.

Maura took Jane's slick hand and twisted the ring. It was definitely loosened. She stared almost defiantly into Jane's eyes, and then put Jane's pinky into her mouth, tasting herself as her tongue worked around the ring. After a minute, Jane slowly slid her finger out of Maura's mouth and Maura smiled, the ring on the tip of her tongue.

Jane took the ring and laughed.

Maura grinned. "I got it off."

"Oh, I think you got a lot of things off this evening, Dr. Isles."

Maura whacked Jane in the head with a pillow and they collapsed into each other's arms laughing.

"Thanks for calling me. I'm glad I could be of assistance," Maura said, leaning in for another kiss.

"Thanks for your help, Maur," Jane answered, nipping at Maura's bottom lip. "Too bad I didn't call you sooner."

"You can call me anytime," Maura said up against Jane's mouth. Her voice was hot, sultry. "You know that. I'll come as fast as I can."

"There's no question about that, Doctor. No question at all."

And they melted into a smoldering kiss.


End file.
